Bulk and Skull
Bulk and Skull are a comedy relief duo in the Power Rangers franchise. at the finale of Super Samurai]] *Farkas Bulkmeier *Eugene Skullovitch Familial heritage and origin Bulk and Skull may well have been destined to be friends as evidenced by the Power Rangers' encounter with doppelganger duos in two past eras of Angel Grove. *In the colonial Angel Grove of the late 18th century, the Power Rangers observed Uncle Ben and the town regiment's commander to be identical to Bulk and Skull. The two would become friends after the Power Rangers saved the town from the Wizard of Deception and his Rat Monsters. *A One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch lived in the Wild West Angel Grove of the year 1880. Other Comedy Relief Duos in Power Rangers *Squatt and Baboo of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) in "Wild West Rangers" *Rito and Goldar of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) and Power Rangers Zeo *Jindrax and Toxica of Power Rangers: Wild Force *Marah and Kapri of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm *Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *Spike of Power Rangers Samurai/''Power Rangers Super Samurai, who was paired with '''Bulk' (Skull appears in the finale "Samurai Forever") *Victor Vincent and Monty of Power Rangers Ninja Steel/''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' *Ben and Betty Burke of Power Rangers Beast Morphers Absences The duo remained on the series as regulars from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers in Space. Additionally, they appeared almost as frequently as the Rangers themselves, though would be absent in the following episodes: *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Green No More: Part 2 **The Ninja Encounter: Part 2 (Though only Bulk is Briefly seen With Jacob) **The Power Transfer: Part 2 **Wild West Rangers, (Though their ancestors appear in both parts) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **A Friend in Need: Part 1 **Along Came a Spider **Sowing the Seas of Evil *Power Rangers Zeo **The Power of Gold *Power Rangers Turbo **Shift Into Turbo: Part 3 **Passing the Torch **Clash of the Megazords **The Rival Rangers **Chase into Space: Part 2 *Power Rangers in Space **From Out of Nowhere **Shell Shocked **Satellite Search **The Delta Discovery **Grandma Matchmaker **The Barillian Sting **T.J.'s Identity Crisis **Flashes of Darkonda **The Rangers' Mega Voyage **True Blue to the Rescue **Invasion of the Body Switcher **Survival of the Silver **Red with Envy **The Silver Secret **A Date with Danger **Zhane's Destiny **The Secret of the Locket **Astronema Thinks Twice **The Rangers' Leap of Faith **Rangers Gone Psycho **Carlos on Call **A Rift in the Rangers **Five of a Kind **Silence is Golden **The Enemy Within **Andros and the Stowaway **The Impenetrable Web **A Line in the Sand **Countdown to Destruction: Part 1 Notes In Space Had them appearing in 13 out of the 43 episodes making the other 30 the most they've been absent. Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Wild Force Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai